The Penpalz
THE BIRTH OF THE PENPALZ The Penpalz are P.Flow Matics & T.S. Mr. Northern Touch of The Label Of Creation collaborating as a tag team hip hop duet. This sub-group officially became a serious concept in 2014 when they created their first full length collab EP "Autumn". After working together for so many years, credited as P.Flow Matics & T.S. Mr.Northern Touch or vise-versa, it was beneficial for them to call themselves The Penpalz, simply because of their similar work patterns, tastes in beats, lyrical content, music videos, live shows and interests in radio promo etc. However, The Label Of Creation is when all five artists get together as a group or if one of the members release something under the label's creative grounds. The Penpalz just released a new single entitled Life As An Artist that will be featured on P.Flow Matics's upcoming collaboration/solo album "The Feature Record" that is set to release sometime in 2015. ORIGIN OF THE MASKS A lot of people ask themselves why The Penpalz wear similar white masks from time to time and yet show their real faces afterwards on certain songs which clearly reveals their identity on and off stage. The reason for these masks are to state what role they're playing. When the masks are off, they are themselves on the regular basis, when the masks are on, they are putting on a face, a new commercial image, they want you to see, not to mention their fascination with masks altogether. P.Flow Matics's mask ressembles the mask of Phantom Of Opera, in which he calls "Phantom Of Hip Hop". T.S. Mr. Northern Touch's mask is the full body version of PFM's mask, in which he calls "Northface". THE MAKING OF AUTUMN Autumn is a hip hop album entirely based on the season of Autumn. The concept was created during a random conversation between The Penpalz on PFM's back balcony. The idea was highly interesting to them, but the record wasn't something they were completely sure about do it's experimental title and concept altogether. Until P.Flow Matics decided to post the idea on the internet as if it were official, which raised a fair deal of interest on the behalf of The Label Of Creation fans. As months went by, the record was put on hold, random singles, music videos were released, as well as full EPs, but no news about the Autumn record, until September 2014, when P.Flow Matics called T.S. Mr. Northern Touch and asked him if he was still down to push this album to the public for the month of October, which he accepted to do instantly. Two songs were previously recorded already, which inspired them to push another 5 singles, with an additional intro, skit and outro, which created a 10 track EP altogether. The concept of this album was to state the ending of an old mentality, in order to create a new and fresh mentality afterwards, in comparison with the leaves falling off the trees, waiting to return fully bloomed in the Summer. As the record plays out, you will notice the sound of winds picking up, getting colder as the tunes progress, by track 9, you are experiencing the cold period of the season, which opens the fans to a much bigger picture: Autumn, Winter, Spring & Summer which is rumored to be a possibility, but not enough demands are made for this idea to be official. LISTEN TO THE FULL "AUTUMN" ALBUM HERE: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ts8612bX3rs Category:The Label Of Creation Category:Montreal Rappers